


Knowledge

by lolamit



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M, Malec, POV Magnus Bane, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolamit/pseuds/lolamit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College senior Magnus Bane is the reigning quiz champion at the local campus bar. No one has been close to beating him in years, that is until a certain freshman decides to join.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Quiz Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of my 30 Days of Writing challenge!

Magnus walked through the doors of Pandemonium, confident and ready to kick some ass. This was his last year at college, after all. He couldn’t lose his title as the reigning _Quiz Champion_ when he was this close to beating the all-time record. Some student had managed to keep the title for almost the four years she’d attended the school back in the 90’s, and with only one year to go, Magnus was dead set on becoming the new legend. 

Every eye turned his way as he strutted to his usual spot, taking a seat next to his one year younger friend. Something Magnus liked to tease him about.

“You just can’t get enough, can you?” Raphael smirked.

Magnus winked in response, getting ready for the quiz night to begin. He always played alone, not trusting others to get him the victory, and although teams were recommended, there was no rule against wanting to participate by yourself. Raphael didn’t play, he was merely there for support in the beginning, but Magnus suspected it had become more of a drinking game for his friend by now. Sometimes they were joined by others, but Magnus’ main focus was on the quiz, not the people around him. Though, he couldn’t help but notice that his friends – usually just Raphael – took a shot every time he knew an answer, which, unlucky for them, was more often than not. 

“Well, well. If it isn’t Mr. Know-It-All,” a far too familiar voice made Magnus look up from the paper he was scribbling his name on. “You know I love optimism, but thinking you’ll actually beat the record, that’s just preposterous.” 

Camille stood leaned forward, her hands resting on the table between them. Her eyes derisive and her lips forming a perfect sneer. Magnus was used to her snide remarks, she hadn’t exactly been shy to speak them in the past either. 

“Don’t make me beat you at this again. We both know I have before,” Magnus teased. “In fact, you’ve not beaten me once, have you?”

“At least I don’t have to win at some pathetic quiz to break your heart.”

“Ouch,” Magnus said sarcastically, as Camille blew him a kiss before leaving.

Magnus sighed, relieved she had left. After their breakup – that happened over two years ago, that’s a reasonably long time to get over someone – things had been very tense between the two. Especially since she was a close acquaintance of Raphael’s. 

“She’s failing her drama class,” Raphael explained jokingly. “Which is ironic considering how much drama she’s started.”

Magnus laughed, glad his friend never chose sides between Camille and him. He was, after all, very close to both of them, despite being in the year below. 

Magnus had met Raphael at this very bar in his second year. It was Camille that introduced them, and they connected instantly. The three of them formed a little clique for a few months, until Camille got tired of Magnus’ love and moved on, leaving Raphael torn between the two. He remained impartial, though, and was there for Magnus when he needed it. 

“All teams ready?” the quizmaster, former student Ragnor Fell, announced and a chorus of “aye’s” and excited shouts filled the room. 

The cheers quieted out after a moment, and Magnus grabbed his very best pen, ready to mop the floor with everyone in the room. Just as Ragnor was about to read the first card, a loud shout echoed along the walls.

“Wait!” 

It was a young woman, short and beautiful. Her hair was raven black and fell in perfect curls along her confidently exposed body. She was wearing a high waist skirt and a crop top to match, high heels making her body sway gracefully as she entered through the door in a hurry.

“Sorry we’re late,” she apologized, glaring back at – Magnus noticed first now – the two young men following her. “But, _someone_ couldn’t tear himself from work for one night.”

“It’s alright, we were just starting,” Ragnor smiled. “Will you be participating as a team?”

The woman turned to the men behind her. Magnus could hear them discussing, but he couldn’t make out all of what they were saying. 

_“No, I want to be alone.”_ He heard a voice, deep and firm. 

More mumbles. 

_“You’re such a buzzkill.”_ The woman said.

Magnus watched intently, much like the rest of the bar, as the three newcomers made their decision. 

_“Just let him do what he wants, Izzy.”_ A third voice spoke. _“We’re holding people up.”_

A displeased look was visible on the woman’s face, staring up at the much taller, dark-haired man standing in front of her. The third man, blonde and muscular, moved his eyes almost rapidly between his two bickering friends. 

“Fine,” the woman said after a moment, turning back to Ragnor. “Two teams, please.”

They got their own sets of papers and pencils, took a seat at a table not too far from Magnus’, and then the competition began.


	2. The Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quiz has begun, and though Magnus was sure to win, he's surprised by the knowledge of a certain freshman competitor.

It was an intense night with difficult questions, but Magnus had no trouble writing down his answers. 

“Easy,” he said quietly. 

Raphael chuckled beside him and poured another shot, drinking it without difficulty. This was his eleventh shot and as much as Magnus worried about his friend’s well-being, he didn't have time to check up on him. Not until the quiz was over, at least. 

Magnus glanced to his side, noticing the dark-haired man scribbling harshly on his paper. He looked disgruntled – as if he was struggling with his answers – and let out a sigh as he lifted his head, meeting Magnus’ eyes for just a moment before both of them looked away. 

He could hear the woman whispering something to her friends, making who he thought was the blonde one laugh. Magnus felt distracted. How did three newcomers get him off his game so easily?

“Earth to Magnus,” Raphael snapped his fingers in front of Magnus’ face. “Dios mío, where is your mind?” 

“Huh?” Magnus stared with a puzzled look at his friend. 

“You missed a question,” he said. “And I missed a drink.”

Magnus looked down at his paper, listening as Ragnor announced question number fifteen, indeed one number ahead of him. He frowned, not understanding how he let this happen. He’s never missed a question – in over three years – not once. It must have been something about the way his eyes had met the young man’s, and the curiosity that crept beneath Magnus’ skin.

He ignored it, for now, though. Putting all his focus on not getting a single of the remaining questions wrong. And, that he didn’t. 

After what seemed like no time at all, Magnus returned his answers to Ragnor, sinking back into the chair in the wait of a result. Raphael was beyond drunk and slurred his words to the point where Magnus barely  
understood him. This didn’t stop his friend from babbling on and on about god knows what, and Magnus couldn’t help but laugh.

“Students, if I may have your attention, we have a result,” Ragnor spoke and the room fell silent. 

People seemed mildly interested, seeing as no one had beaten Magnus since the first day he stepped foot in here, though some were still hopeful. 

“It’s no surprise, really. Magnus, if you will,” Ragnor gestured to the small stage he was standing on, and Magnus smirked as he made his way over. 

A few contestants were applauding, others sighing, while Raphael whistled and cheered like there was no tomorrow. Magnus waited impatiently for his prize – a small, laminated piece of paper that he now had hundreds of – but Ragnor seemed to have other plans.

“Now, now. As much as I love your passion, Magnus, it seems you’re not the only brainiac in the building tonight,” Ragnor’s words made Magnus’ confident smirk fade within seconds. Had he not won? “Do we have an Alec Lightwood in the crowd?” 

Silence fell once again and people were looking all around. Magnus noticed the dark-haired man lifting his head, confusion filling his eyes. The woman next to him had a big smile plastered on her face, though, and Magnus watched their table intently. 

“Come on, Alec. Get up there,” she said, pointing toward where Magnus was standing. 

“But, I-“ the man started, unsure how to react. 

“Come on up!” Ragnor exclaimed, giving Alec the same gesture he’d given Magnus. “It seems we have a tie.”

The entire bar watched, tension hanging in the air, waiting to be broken. This had never occurred, at least not to Magnus. _A tie_? He swore that if it all depended on that one question he hadn’t heard, he would make sure to turn the place upside down. 

Alec met Magnus’ eyes briefly as he got on the stage, his mouth open and his expression slightly uncomfortable. He took a stand on the other side of Ragnor, seeking the eyes of his friends, who were both looking up at him, smiling broadly. 

“We shall settle this, but we need a tiebreaker. A good one, since these two seem to know everything,” Ragnor said. “Since we came unprepared for this, I will hand out notes so everyone who has a thinker in mind can write it down and hopefully, neither of our two finalists will know the answer.”

He put a hand each on Magnus and Alec’s shoulders, pressing down slightly, in a joking way. Magnus gave him a side-eye, not entirely pleased with the situation, but meeting Alec’s eyes – peering out behind Ragnor – made him a little less upset. 

 

“You’re Magnus Bane?” Alec asked once the crowd was busy coming up with questions, Raphael staring blindly at the ceiling before grabbing a pen and violently scribbling down something. 

“Indeed, and may I ask who you are, Alec Lightwood?” Magnus replied, letting his eyes examine the man in front of him. 

“I’m a freshman,” he said, holding out his hand to Magnus. “Law.”

“Communications,” Magnus shook his hand, surprised by the sparks that suddenly traveled through his body. 

“So, you nervous?” Alec asked, to which Magnus scoffed. 

“I don’t mean to offend you, but I’ve got this in the bag,” he said, a smirk growing on his lips. “Good luck, though.”

Alec, too, got a look of mischief in his eyes, raising his eyebrows at his competitor. He seemed much less uncomfortable now, in fact, he almost beamed with confidence as his eyes lingered on Magnus, who had returned his gaze to the crowd. Ragnor was collecting suggestions from the audience, an entire pile from Raphael, before returning to the stage. He quickly skimmed through the questions, sighing at the ones written by Raphael. 

“Who’s Magnus’ best friend? Really?” Ragnor laughed as Raphael bumped his chest with his fist twice, before bringing two fingers to his lips, kissing the peace sign they created. 

Magnus winked back at his friend, who mimed _‘I love you’_ in response. He always became more affectionate while intoxicated. 

“Oh, here’s a good one. The first to place their hand on mine can answer, and if wrong, the question moves to their opponent. All clear?” Ragnor instructed, holding out his hand between the two contestants.  
Magnus nodded, as did Alec, and tension filled the air once again. 

“All right, what artist painted the famous _The Creation of Adam_ , and where can it be found?” 

Silence. Magnus gave it a second, glancing over at the man opposing him. Alec looked distressed, frowning with his entire face, and Magnus – just almost – felt bad for him. 

“Michelangelo, the Sistine Chapel in the Vatican City. More precisely, the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel,” Magnus calmly put his hand on top of Ragnor’s after a few moments, meeting Alec’s gaze. “It’s quite beautiful.”

“How do you know _everything_?” Ragnor sighed, handing Magnus the piece of plastic he’d wanted so badly. 

“Lucky guess,” he shrugged, bowing for the crowd, giving Alec a wink before heading back to his table. 

Raphael gleamed with pride over his friend, still applauding as Magnus took a seat next to him. He was talking rapidly about what had just happened. The tension, the suspense, how this day would go down in history. Magnus was only half listening, not getting Raphael’s hype, and slightly occupied watching Alec sit down beside his friends. His expression looked indifferent, as if he wasn’t at all affected by his loss. His friends seemed more upset than he was and Magnus couldn’t fathom why. Why wasn’t he angry? Sad? Dismal? Anything! He was _nothing_ , completely unmoved. 

Magnus gave up, realizing he was stressing about a freshman who didn’t even beat him. He was most likely never going to see said freshman ever again, so why bother getting this worked up? 

Instead, he turned to Raphael, who was now chatting with some people at the table next to theirs. 

“I’m headed home, feeling a bit tired,” he explained. “You staying here?”

His friend nodded, slurring out some words that Magnus assumed meant ‘good bye’. He headed for the door, thanking Ragnor for a great night, and doing his best to keep his eyes from falling on Alec as he walked past the three. 

 

Once out the door, he was met by a cold wind, making him regret he hadn’t brought a jacket. The pitch-black sky a beautiful canvas above his head, decorated with stars for as far as Magnus could see. The pathway back to his dorm was lit up by streetlights, allowing his shadow to grow and shrink as he passed them. He fiddled with the laminated piece of paper, not feeling as self-satisfied as he usually did with one in his hand. 

_Winner of Pandemonium’s Quiz Night_

It was such a simple card, pointless considering the amount piling up in Magnus’ room, yet he felt undeserving holding it. The feeling of unworthiness became too much, causing Magnus to toss the note over his shoulder, immediately regretting littering his campus. He turned around instantly, but stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes landed a person.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this barely included Alec, but there will be a part two up soon! So keep your eyes peeled!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
